


Perfect Gift

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gifts, Holidays, Romance, Shipping, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Lapis finished getting a gift early, Peridot got absorbed in work, what will happen





	Perfect Gift

It had been a busy several weeks for the gem with dorito shaped hair named Peridot. There had been so much to do, so many things to prepare that she had been working non stop ever sense she reformed. She had hooked everything but the TV and VHS player into setting up a proper long range communication system in case Steven needed help on homeworld.

Lapis had reformed at the same time she had so they both found out from Bismuth what Stevens mother had really been hiding from everyone through her last order to Pearl. It had taken a long moment for the two of them to process that Steven was technically a diamond. However Lapis and Peri glanced at each-other and started laughing. They both knew who Steven is now, the fact that his mother was a diamond did not bother them at all.

Peridot quickly got to work after that and Lapis mostly just watched from her hammock though she would pitch in whenever her green bark mate started to get overwhelmed. Bismuth had been so kind as to rebuild their barn and everything in it, so having a place to work was no problem at all. It was so perfectly rebuilt that Lapis could go back to sleep easily.

Peri smiles as she puts the finishing touches onto the communicator. Pressing one last button she sets it to start the booting process which every part of it would need to be used for to properly activate with such a long signal range. With no small amount of self satisfaction Peridot spins around in the chair stretching her arms behind the back.

When the chair stopped spinning her eyes where face to face with the calendar. A horrible realization washed over her as the day it was soon to be became clear. It was the eve of the strange earth tradition that happened upon December 25th that she had made plans with Lapis to try celebrating together.

Looking into the corner Peri saw a gift already wrapped and under a meep morp. With Lapis clearly having already finished the gift Peri had to do hers. The time crunch Peri had before Lapis woke up hitting her all at once.

With panic setting in Peris first instinct was to go for the hardware toolbox sitting at the edge of the barn. Her tiny legs moving her towards it with hands outstretched ready to get to work. Then a realization struck Peridot and with all her might she leaps out of the door instead of to the toolbox.

Hitting the ground hard Peridot ends up rolling into the field of corn getting hit on all sides by the leaves of the plants the two take meticulous care of. After a few seconds of rolling she stops and looks up and the moon that was to set in a few short hours. Knowing she couldn’t make any loud noises severely limited what she could do to make Lapis the perfect present.

Peridot knew that she had to come up with a plan before she stood up again. Running around panicking wouldn’t help Lapis at all for their holiday together. For several minutes she lay there thinking before an idea hit; it was insane but this plan was the best one Peridot had.

Getting up Peridot walked with purpose back to the reforged barn picking up the supplies she needed along the way. Getting to work on this plan Peri had to place one hand over her mouth to keep herself from breaking out into laughter. The more she worked on the this the more positive Peridot was that this would work.

At the exact moment that the moon left the sky and the sun started to fully rise Lapis woke up from her rest stretching out as she checked the calendar. “Oh right that holiday is today, let’s see what Peri...” Lapis stops mid sentence at the sight she sees before her.

Underneath the meep morp was Peridot all wrapped up in red string. Peridot was certainly through with wrapping herself up bound up in it to the point she cannot move her arms and legs. All tied up into an even tinier package then Peridot usually is.

With a smile that she only has when alone with Peridot Lapis kneels down to unwrap her present. “Well you sure know what I wanted.” Lapis teased Peridot as she slowly unwrapped her. Picking Peri up Lapis continued, “I’ll be sure to keep this gift nice and close.” Wrapping up the unwrapping with a kiss for Peridot.

Blushing Peridot smiles as she is set back down after the kiss, “I just knew this would be the perfect gift for you.” As Peridots feet touched the ground she noticed that Lapis had placed her right next to her present. Taking the hint she quickly tore into the wrapping paper to find out what Lapis had given her.

What Peridot found utterly shocked her. The object under the wrapping paper was the last thing Peridot ever thought Lapis would go near again. In her hand was a small mirror reflecting her own face back at her.

Lapis did not look in the direction of the mirror. “With how much you enjoy yourself, I thought a mirror would be perfect for you.” Lapis said her voice full of love for Peridot. “Even with my own... stuff I just couldn’t think of anything better for you so I went ahead and got it.” Turning back to Peridot Lapis smiles despite her own history as she sees the look on her green barn mates face.

Setting down the mirror Peridot jumped into Lapis’s arms once more, “Wow thanks! There was no need to do something like that but I fully love this gift!” Peridot going in and initiating a kiss this time. Lapis returning the kiss created a avatar of true love for each-other with their perfect holiday gifts received.


End file.
